Say-beautiful illusione
by Adzuma Tokoku
Summary: Nothing


Deep breaths, huddling breath through the streets of Tokyo at night was a guy with a red hair color, normal people already in the home at the time, sleeping, and he would have been at home, if not his annoying friend Kise Rota, do not let him, asking to remain with him, but Seydzhuro, namely the so-called Man with a red colored hair, had his principles not to stay there. His hands were already cold, so he held them in his jacket pocket crunch up bones that somehow circulating blood. Already burning street lights, poorly lit streets of a certain area, passing the park, he noticed a guy sitting on the bench, who lit the match but without letting them burn out to the end, they put out. But it caught the attention of Seydzhuro and his unusual appearance: hair color of a summer sky, and his expression was thoughtful, frown, it seems that some care. Daring approach, Seydzhuro hid behind a tree to avoid being noticed. He has some time watching him, but as he did not watch, Seydzhuro did not understand what he is trying to do, it is interesting. Particularly strange manipulation matches. But it still notice, even though he did not even look in the direction Seydzhuro.

\- Usually, people at this time are at home with their loved ones, but you do not like the one waiting at home, but also on the criminal, maniac and others like them, you do not like, so assume that you're lonely. But even such a single, already sitting at home and you forgot the street at this time of day? - realizing that no longer make sense to hide, Seydzhuro stepped out from behind a tree, going to the bench, where he sat that strange guy, but he realized that Seydzhuro no one, and his house is not waiting for?

\- I think that this should not worry you, though I am the same I ask you, what are you doing in this time of day? - I asked Seydzhuro grin, and a guy like setting fire and extinguished the match, while frowning, and continued to do so, did not even raise his head at him.

\- Night - the perfect time of day for thought, is not it? - not waiting for an answer, he went on to say next - But, these stars ... they prevent me from thinking, and fire helps me escape from the pesky star, but the realization that they are still in the sky, knocks thoughts - he said this, he tan the match, lifted it over his head, staring into the flames, where the background of playing those annoying Star - it seems nonsense, but as everyone says, is referred to as a star can get in the way? After all, they need to enjoy what they are so beautiful, but ... I despise them, it's just unnecessary blestyashki in the sky, do not give any sense - the match is already burning low, so a wave of his hand, he put out her hot flame-They do not make my heart beat most of unimaginable beauty and radiance, and what about this do you think? - why, he asks me about it? He however said strange things that nobody thinks, but it does not seem to me a nonsense, it makes sense, but this sense is barely noticeable, deep thinking this guy. But one thing is clear, he does not have one, probably as a child he was an outcast, because the country children are not like the others, are always toys for beating, charity, we like him, probably never been friends. First, the gray mass is collected in the herd, and then find someone not as gray as they are, who bounces from the crowd, and then start the torture. As low as.

\- To tell the truth, but I do not care at the stars, I have never paid attention to what they are, that they are not, no difference. Yes, if they provoke me, I could not do nothing, because they are so far away ... You are interesting person, may I know your name? - took the matches in his pocket, he looked at me with wide glassy eyes, they were as cold as ice, but fascinated.

\- The name in this life nothing does not, although perhaps to people who called you, do you understand that the name is just for you, or treat you, but if you are the person for whom it is important these little things, my name for you: Kuroko Tetsuya, you can call me what you like, I do not care. But since you asked about the name, and tell her, by the way, I have never seen Heterochromia, you can sit down? - It goes without saying, Seydzhuro spreading shoulders sat down, Tetsuya buttoned his jacket pockets, turned to face the Seydzhuro, and he could not even look to withdraw from these big doll eyes.

\- My name is Akash Seydzhuro - but he just looked straight in the eye Seydzhuro, without opening his eyes, not even blinking, clutching his face with his hands cool.

\- Aka-Shih-kun, - said Tetsuya name syllable by syllable, as if tasting.

\- You have a charming eyes, Akasha-kun, I think, as a child it was your complex that you are too different from the other children, even your hair ... I do not like at all, they are bright red, you as light. You can consider it as a compliment - Seydzhuro pupils widened, he had not ever spoken of this, and the truth before his side because of the unusual appearance, and he strongly from complexes about this. But now ... this guy is just a word make you feel warm at heart. But also surprised by Akash was no less. Removing cold hands from his face Seydzhuro, he did not take his eyes off Seydzhuro eyes.

\- You say unusual things, Tetsuya - was Kuroko something than forced to admire him. For the first time, I admired someone.

\- But your appearance, too unusual, your skin white as snow, the color of your hair is like a summer sky, your unusually large eyes that are tightened. But ... you're not to stand out against the background, I think I can also assume that, too, was not friends with you, - after these words, I turned away Tetsuya currently looking at shoes. As soon as it is not cold in them? But now this is not important, and his behavior at these words.

\- Thanks for the compliment, but you're right, I did not have friends, but not for this reason, people have just not noticed, many do not even know of my existence, for this reason, I began to look at the world in a different way, if earlier I tried to make friends, but now I know that people first can say that will be with you forever, and say the next day, they do not remember this, people ... do not attach importance to his words, do not appreciate other people what happened to them close to cherish them as the most precious treasure that they have. People are so vile, but their souls as resin. Black ...

\- You're absolutely right, Tetsuya, but even so, there are exceptions, I am just like you, I too have suffered, I have known the pain and despair, not just shed at night, tears, and his hand covered her mouth, wondering the same the question "Why me? "At the same time that no one heard that no one has seen. Will not let anyone see my weakness, even to his parents, even among my rovestnikov, I kept a distance, that they had the impression that we are friends, but they did not know anything about me, it is - speaking of this, Seydzhuro looking at the sky and his voice sounded as if he does not talk about his past, after which was a big imprint on the heart and on the weather, if in place of Tetsuji was someone else, I can say with one hundred percent certainty that Seydzhuro anyone this would not say, and those bottomless eyes, forced unscrewed soul, tell us about yourself, but this guy, they know no more than twenty minutes. I look again rushed into the multi-colored eyes Seydzhuro.

\- You can not say such things to a stranger, Akasha-kun, can I use your confidence and break you as a match, but you are not like other people. You do not try to find out about me every little thing, do not ask me all those banal questions, he told me about himself, things that you no one would not trust, keeping them under a hundred castles, others do not always understand my conversations and tried to talk on the other, shifting the topic, and you support. I want to know you better let me? - the answer to the question, was the warm smile Seydzhuro, and his eyes sparkled, Tetsuya still amazing.

Now, every evening they were sitting in the same park, on the same bench as well as in heaven, there were stars Tetsuji have always been a pack of matches. Their meetings continued, the years went by the change of seasons one after another.

Seydzhuro of each conversation and meetings, drank his words like a sponge, trying not to listen, listening to the soft, quiet voice, that if music has to Seydzhuro. Deeper and deeper continues to sink into the trigger. They each of them spoke better know each other. These two are perfect for each other, like two Circuits is one big puzzle, without which it would be impossible to complete the picture.

Kuroko was sitting all on the same bench, next to the Akasha, but it was wearing a hood.

\- Tetsuya, and I like you, no, I love you very much, so I ask you, you will see me? - but at these words, Tetsuya just took a deep breath. Even stronger pulling the hood to hide his blush from Akasha. All the same, and he was caught in surprise, as not cool, but Tetsuya also a man, all people tend to love and to become attached, but what exactly is this pair will not, because it is a betrayal, separation, but the most important thing ...

\- And we'll be together forever? - I whispered Tetsuya.

\- Forever - Seydzhuro said confidently, with a warm smile on his face, and the closer to the pododvinus Tetsuji.

... What do these words will never carry away the wind, because the couple knows the value of his words. They will always be faithful.


End file.
